The present invention relates to articulated industrial robots and, in particular, to an arrangement for the electrical cables of an articulated robot arm.
A problem which has to be confronted by the designers of articulated robots is the provision of guide means for the electrical supply cables of the electric motors for rotating the various arms of the robot. These cables must be guided through the mutual articulations of the various robot arms without the risk of the cables being twisted as a result of the rotations of the arms.